IKS Gr'oth
The IKS ''Gr'oth'' was a Klingon D7-class battle cruiser that was in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet in the mid-23rd century. In 2268, the Gr'oth was under the command of Captain Koloth. The starship's first officer was Korax. In that year, the Gr'oth entered Federation space and demanded shore leave rights at Deep Space K-7 after completing a six-month mission. It left the station with an engine room full of tribbles. ( ; ) In 2269, the projected stasis field, a weapon capable of disabling the warp drives and completely paralyzing all the vital systems of enemy ships, was installed on the Gr'oth. In that year, the Gr'oth pursued a Federation scoutship piloted by Cyrano Jones, a Federation citizen who was responsible for causing ecological sabotage to a Klingon planet and stealing a Klingon glommer. Koloth attempted to disable the , under Kirk's command, in order to retrieve Jones and the glommer. ( ) Appendices Background information in the remastered version of "The Trouble with Tribbles".]] According to the script for the episode http://st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/503.txt, the pronunciation for Gr'oth was "grrr-OTH". According to Dax, in , Koloth greatly regretted not ever getting the chance to meet Kirk in battle. This appears inconsistent with the battle that Kirk and Koloth had in the TAS episode. It was, however, possible Koloth had meant a "real" battle, where he had the goal of destroying Kirk's ship instead of just disabling it. Alternatively, Koloth may have regretted never facing Kirk in hand-to-hand combat. However, it was worth noting that, at the time "Trials and Tribble-ations" aired, TAS was not considered canon by the production staff. The Gr'oth was not identified by name or seen in the original version of . A D7 Battle cruiser was seen commanded by Koloth in the animated episode . The episodes and the remastered version of "The Trouble with Tribbles" identified the ship orbiting K-7 to be a D7. "Trials and Tribble-ations" was the source of the ship's name. The old-fashioned D7 model was built by Greg Jein specifically for DS9's special anniversary tribute to The Original Series. While faithful to the original D7 model, Jein took liberties with the Gr'oth, including enhanced details similar to those of the starship. The model was also painted with a vaguely greenish hue, similar to the color scheme of "future" Klingon starships. Star Trek Log 4 and the Star Trek Concordance make references to an IKS Devisor as being the ship commanded by Koloth in the animated series episode "More Tribbles, More Troubles". Although this information was not canon, it was acquired from the episode's script (which can be bought here). Aside from this, there was nothing to indicate it was a different ship. According to Star Trek: Voyager writer Mike Sussman, http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/klingon-battlecruiser.htm dialogue for the seventh season episode was written with the intent of reusing the studio model of the Gr'oth. A CGI model was used instead, resulting in an apparent discontinuity. External link * de:IKS Gr'oth fr:IKS Gr'oth nl:IKS Gr'oth Category:Klingon starships